


Where's the Cat?

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [21]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James lost one of Q's cats, finding him isn't as easy as he wishes.





	Where's the Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** disaster

James’ POV

“I lost a cat,” he states, quite sure Alec can hear the panic in his voice.

“ _Calm down, what do you mean you lost a cat?_ ” His partner queries, sounding far to amused for the disaster he’s found himself in.

“I mean, I can’t find the damned cat anywhere,” he practically snarls, still wracking his brain trying to figure out where the little bugger went.

“ _Which one is it?”_ Alec asks, still sounding far too amused.

“The silver one with black stripes,” he answers, too preoccupied trying to figure out where the ball of fur went to think of his name.

Soft laughter fills the line, if his friend was here, he’d definitely slug him. Laughter isn’t going to help him.

 _“Chade_ ,” Alec remarks, “ _He’s found of crawling in the cupboard above fridge._ ”

He’s pretty sure he’s checked there, but he’ll check again.

“ _He also likes fitting himself behind the dryer and in the last drawer on the bed._ ” His partner tells him, still snickering.

“Got it,” he mutters, heading towards the kitchen first since that’s closer.

How in the hell did he lose the cat? Q gave him one simple task while he was away, that was to keep track of the cats since he is grounded from field work due to a broken arm.

“How’s guard duty going?” he queries as he opens the cupboard hopefully and not finding the missing cat. One spot down, two to go.

“ _Better than expected_.” Alec replies with another snicker, at least this time it’s not about him losing the cat. “ _It’s fun watching him obliterate every person in the room with just a few words. They’re eating out of his hand and he doesn’t seem to notice._ ”

Snorting, he retorts, “He knows, he just doesn’t care.”

He quickly strides through the flat, catching a flash of cream out of the corner of his eye, that’s the second cat Ari.

He’ll check the bed first, then the dryer. Hopefully the cat is in the drawer.

“ _So have you found him yet?_ ” Alec asks him, tone full of amusement.

“No,” he snaps, grabbing the drawer handle and pulling it open.

There’s no cat in it. Carefully he takes it the rest of the way out, removing it from the tracks and using his phone to light up the space.

“Not under the bed,” he grumbles as he puts the drawer back where it belongs.

“ _Hopefully he’s behind the dryer_ ,” Alec jokes, though it doesn’t feel like a joke.

“That’s the next place I’m looking,” he mutters as he stands up and heads towards the washer area.

The cat’s not there either.

“Well fuck,” he snarls, “not there either.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose, going through the list of places the cat could be hiding in.

“Q’s going to kill me,” he damned near groans.

“ _We both know he’s not going to kill you, though you might be sleeping on the couch for a few weeks if the cat doesn’t turn back up._ ” Alec remarks almost comfortingly.

“That’s not reassuring,” he grumbles in frustration. “Any other suggestions?”

“ _Not off the top of my head,_ ” his partner answers. “ _I need to go, it’s time to attend the next section of the conference and there is an idiot who is making me edgy._ ”

“Go kick their arse,” he comments.

“ _You’ll find him_ ,” Alec tells him before the line goes silent.

He better, he doesn’t want Q to be pissed at him over losing a cat. He can deal with the equipment, that’s more exasperation than anger, but the cat? Definitely not going to be mild.

He spends another two hours looking in every cupboard, drawer, and hiding spot he can come up with. Normally he’s good at finding missing items and people, but this damned cat is giving him a run for his money.

Collapsing on the sofa and feeling like an utter failure, he’s envisioning how badly tomorrow evening is going to go when there is a light thump and the next thing he knows the missing cat is jumping up on his lap, sprawling on his side and staring at him like he’s slow on the uptake.

Where in the fuck did he come from? He wonders as he looks around, trying to spot where the cat was hiding and feeling like a fool because hours of searching didn’t work, why would a glance around now do the trick.

No matter, the cats back, he doesn’t look any worse for wear, Q should be over all satisfied with how he did. Now he needs to take a nap, because he is exhausted and his arm is throbbing.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

He doesn’t hear from James again before they are supposed to head home, a day earlier than originally planned for since the last lecture was cancelled due to the speaker having a heart attack. Q’s declared that the conference was an overall success. He hopes his partner has found Chade.

When they walk through the door, he spots one socked covered foot hanging off the end of the sofa.

Holding a finger to his lips, he motions towards James and Q ghosts over there, a soft smile curling the younger man’s lips as he studies their significant other.

Joining their hacker, he glances at his fellow spy, biting back a chuckle at the sight before him.

James is lying on his good arm, his bad arm tucked against his chest. On his hip is Ari, lying along his belly is Chade, all three are fast asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
